War and Devastation
by aaron-orihara11
Summary: War has been raging on for years. Screams and terror are common, all except one small town. What happens when a mysterious young outcast meets a passing by soldier? Will it end in tragedy or does love conquer despair and arrogance? Shizaya. Credits to artist NOTE: I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE IZAYA TRANS FOR THIS STORY FOR REVISION PURPOSES. SO NO MPREG! I AM VERY SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction I'm actually writing and I hope you like it!**

 **I do not own the characters of Durarara!**

 **Oh! And credit goes to** **RedVengance for some details I used ^^**

 **This is a yaoi (Boy x Boy) so if you don't like it go back and read other great work**

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

The turning point of a global war,slaughter and bloodshed. Nothing but cries of dying soldiers and weeping civilians filled the air. In the outskirts of a small town, just outside the borders of a war zone, there was a man. A man that was born with an odd birth defect, and according to the research at the time, this wasn't necessarily a good thing. This man could bear children. He was a young man and beautiful. A skin that was beautiful; the color of porcelain and nice to the touch, a slender figure, tall, and those rust colored eyes that matched every bit of this man's complexion.

This man was named Izaya Orihara.

 ** _20 years ago_**

His mother and father were high class citizens of a neighboring town. A duo of diplomatists. They moved to the small town so their children wouldn't have to deal with the big city. The town they settled in seemed to do the trick. It was rather quiet and peaceful.

Nine months passed and their first son was born. They were happy until they were informed about their child's deformity.

"Ma'am, sir. Your baby. Somehow has female reproductive organs. Meaning that he could be with child. It is actually a miracle in away. This is something that most people don't even know about."

"No! A miracle?! Who the hell would think THAT was a miracle? We can't have it! Do you know who we are?! If word got out that somehow this baby has female reproductive organs and we are the parents then we would be the laughing stock of the entire region!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was this even possible?! He didn't want to know.

"Shirou we can't keep this..." Said his wife Kyouko, holding the bundle in her arms.

"I know. We have to until it's old enough to care for itself. So we're going to care for it until then. But we make sure that no one sees it or interacts with it. It is for the sake of our reputation Kyouko."

The small bundle cooed happy, not knowing at all what his fate was for later.

"We have to give it a name. Izaya?" The man looked at his wife and nodded, not caring much for his child.

"It must be kept isolated from the rest of the town. We don't want things to get out of hand. I mean we are in war and we don't need this tarnishing our good name. "

She nodded in agreement, "Yes. That would be the best for us."

They had no sympathy for their child. His birth defect made him unique. But the problem was that it wasn't exactly useful in this time. Countries were at the brink of war; they needed men that could fight. It was a genetic feature that slowly died off until now. Neither parents knew how it affected the baby but they didn't exactly care. They needed to keep their good name and this would ruin it. So they kept the baby a secret for years. Not realizing that this child was special but they didn't see it that way. The saw it as a grotesque feature and it needed to be kept a secret.

 _ **Alright! Chapter 1 done! Ahhh so yeah read it and other thingssss :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Ten years ago**_

"Mama...where are we going?" The ten year old raven asked, a veil over his head to make sure no one could see the little boy. He wore a small dress that was a dark lavender, it was cute and it suited the raven. It was also frilly too. A small fitting dress for the tiny raven.

"I'm just going to show you somewhere where no one could bother you." Kyouko's tone was rather bitter but Izaya didn't know any better. He thought his mother was going to stay with him. In his tiny head, they were going to play and maybe do fun things together. Before they left, he was always alone.

Both Shirou and Kyouko didn't talk to him nor interacted with the boy. He would sneak out and steal small toys or dolls, girls had forgotten about. It kept him happy and entertained.

"Here we are. Izaya you can never come out. Understood? Otherwise monsters will come and take you away. You will never be heard of again." Shirou had asked her to please take whatever it was away so he didn't have to deal with it. So this is where she chose. She didn't know what Izaya would do to follow her but this place would hopefully ensure in his stay.

It was a small home. It was also very clean, it had a bed and everything anyone needed to survive. There was a refrigerator with food that any child could make. The room had its small area with dolls and toys. "Mama this is so cool!" Izaya was so happy. This was so perfect. It was big enough for him and his mother. He ran around the home, going through every room and every crook and cranny. After his mini run, Izaya grabbed a doll and hugged it tight. Perfect was the definition for his new home.

"You're staying with me right mama?"

She shook her head, "No Izaya. I'm not staying with you. Daddy is sick." Kyouko made up something quick so maybe the raven wouldn't follow her. "If you get near him then you'll get sick too." The tiny raven's eyes widened in sadness and shock. His father was sick and he couldn't go to him. Izaya whimpered and started bawling, "Mama! Daddy can't be sick!" She didn't do anything to comfort him but moments later, she walked to the door, "Remember what I said. You can't come out."

Izaya was still weeping, holding onto the doll that he seemed to like a lot more than the rest.

Everything was falling apart and now his mother wasn't planning on staying with him and he was to be alone. Izaya was taught how to do many things since he could talk. For some reason it hit him that everything he was taught was so he could be left alone; left alone with no one.

"One last thing Izaya." His cold mother faced the tiny raven, "Don't let anyone inside here. Especially boys. If there has to be any rules here is that you are not allowed to have boys in here." The idea of Izaya having a child was disgusting to be blunt.

The tiny raven nodded having stopped crying since it seemed to be pointless. Once Kyouko opened the door, she looked over and sighed, "Remember what I said Izaya." Then she closed the door.

 **Okay so review! I need to know if its any good! ((´д｀))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The time Izaya had spent alone, he learned many things. Things about himself and about the world. Growing up, he began to master the art of thievery and with that he stole books, toys, and other things. His first book that he stole was about history of man. It was a wonderful book that described what humans back then did. He read from the cavemen to the people of the Victorian era. What surprised the raven about the book was that there was a section about his birth defect. Izaya was never told about this but he found out when he still lived with his parents. He read the chapter and stared at the pages in awe.

Izaya Orihara was a part of a royal bloodline. What he would be referred to back then was a bearer. People with that capability were to be queen when they married someone. When he was older it seemed that his kind were nothing but trophies. They couldn't rule a country by themselves and it seemed too bleak. They played no big role which disappointed him but still. He wondered why it was such a beautiful thing back then but now...it seemed that people like him were pointless weight. Space used up by something unimportant. He felt alone.

 _ **Present Time (Age: 21)**_

Izaya now an adult, was lovelier than most women in his area. He learned that there wasn't much to fear in the outside world so he went for a stroll. It was a lovely day and it seemed as though there was no war but in the distance there were the occasional sounds of gunfire.

The raven's dress almost danced as he walked into the sunlight. This dress was enticing yet simple, it was black and sowed into the dress was a corset. The colors matched everything about this one being. He felt so relieved that he finally got to go out and discover the world that he was to be hidden away from. Izaya picked up a small white rose from a near garden then propped himself up a stone wall, doing nothing but observing. Not knowing that someone would arrive.

Coming into the small town there was a blonde in full uniform. He had seen absolute hell during this war but the peace and quiet of this rural town eased the haunting memories of slaughter and pain. It would ease this pain if at least for a moment. He let out a sigh of relief it seemed his superior picked a nice place for him to get stationed at. Until he saw a certain raven perched up on a stone wall.

Izaya glanced over seeing this man. He noticed he was gawking at him. The raven smiled innocently and turned his head to the side pretending to not care for the other's presence.

The soldier stepped forward nervously, not knowing why he felt the need to talk to this person. "Hello."

"Evening" Said the small male, avoiding the soldier's stare of awe.

The bigger male smiled and took a more detailed observation at this one. This stranger was beautiful. They had a slender figure with those eyes and the paleness of their skin. It was a true work of art.

"Hey I'm speaking to you." Izaya chuckled, making the other come back to reality.

"O-Oh I'm sorry. Um by the way my name is Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Orihara Izaya. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Before Shizuo could say another word the raven said with a playful tone, "Well Shizu-chan~. I'm assuming you have no place to stay. So would you like to sleep in the guest room? I have a spare bedroom and I've been wanting some company~"."

The blonde couldn't resist the offer so he agreed but that nickname the other gave him made the soldier slightly angry. Moments later, the townspeople ran to the soldier, getting the word of his arrival. The two were bombarded with people. With that, Izaya hopped off the wall and began to walk off. "Meet me by that cherry blossom tree later soldier~"

Oh boy...what did Shizuo get himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It felt like an eternity trying to get away from the people who crowded around him. Shizuo didn't want to push them out of the way or anything but it was a little too much. They continually called him a hero. It felt so wrong to be called that. He wasn't a hero. He was a monster who seemed to be indestructible in battle. He didn't deserved to be called a hero.

As directed, Shizuo waited for the mysterious raven but he had been waiting for about two hours now. He let out a sigh as he stared at the sunset. It was nice and it felt calming. The soldier waited and when he wasn't paying much attention, Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck with a sly a grin. Unfortunately...the blonde was a trained soldier and Izaya earned himself being flipped.

The tiny raven yelped as he was flipped and he blinked rather confused...mostly in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to flip you..I...are you hurt?!"

Izaya sat up and laughed. It hurt but it was funny for some reason. "Ahaha yes I'm fine! But that isn't usually how you say hi to anyone~" He dusted himself off before standing up, "Mm. But that didn't hurt too bad. It's incredible a man can even do that so easily. Are you even human?"

The blonde growled low at the raven. He could be attractive but that wasn't something you say to someone even if it true.

"...I guess you can say that. I'm not exactly human on the battlefield...I guess I even have proof of it too."

Izaya couldn't help but smirk, "Show me."

Shizuo let out a snort, taking off the uniform slowly. After taking off the jacket, all that was left of the upper half was a white tank top. He didn't look too bad. A couple of scars here and there but he was well-built. But Izaya wasn't exacty interested in that. He wanted to see dramatic scars!

"Eh? Is that all? I don't see anything too bad you liar. Are there any hiding under that shirt of yours?~"

Shizuo rolled his eyes then pulled off his shirt to reveal many large scars. The scars were everywhere. Each one Izaya looked at, they seemed to get bigger. Any normal human would have suffered permanent damage if they took the hits Shizuo had gotten.

"That's amazing. You are a monster. Eh is there anything else that would maybe interest me? Do you have monster strength?

"Yeah...that's about right." He felt embarrassed that the raven was staring at him for this long and it just felt so odd. "Um..it's getting late. Is it still fine that I can still stay with you?"

He nodded and grabbed the other by the wrist, "Yes. But as my guest you'll do as I please. Let's go then!" The small raven grinned as he dragged the other to his home. Once in, Shizuo glanced at the small but neat home.

"You live by yourself?" Izaya nodded and led the other to his room, "I do. But here is your room. It's not much but it's alright for you. Make yourself comfortable. It's the least I could do." The blonde sat on his bed and removed his boots. ' _Oh my god...relief finally!_ ' Shizuo thought, letting out a sigh of happiness.

Izaya rolled his eyes and chuckled. This man was more foolish than he ever anticipated and to be honest it amused him. "Ah I should start on dinner. You may stay in here and relax." He smirked a little before heading off to the kitchen to start cooking.

For some reason Shizuo wanted to see the Izaya doing a daily chore and then he found himself going to the kitchen to watch. What he saw was pure beauty. That slender figure with those rosy lips, pale skin, and it just made his heart skip a beat. He walked a bit closer to him and eventually wrapped his arms around the small male.

"A..Ah...what on earth are you doing?" Izaya looked over at Shizuo, feeling confused and rather uncomfortable.

Shizuo lightly moved his hands down to Izaya's waist and began to rub using his hands, receiving a small shaky breath from the raven. "Is this really how you treat your host? Haa...you really are a brute. Trying to take advantage of your good host." The blonde didn't really pay much attention to the other and continued rubbing, gently kissing the other's neck.

With all the sensual touching, Izaya realized he had to stop this or it would end horribly,"S..Shizuo! Get off me animal!" He shoved the blonde away and hissed, "Don't touch me like that! I don't care what it is you feel for me or..or what you've been through just don't touch me like that!" He let out an angry huff before retreating to his room alone. ' _Who the hell does this...this beast think he is?! Does he think because he's been in battle for so long he release his sexual urges unto me?! Stupid animal!'_

Oh no...what did Shizuo do?! He blacked out and..and...well it wasn't his fault that Izaya was so damn attractive! The blonde hurried to the raven's door and he knocked, "Izaya! I'm sorry I..I didn't mean to!" He paused then glanced at the cut vegetables and grinned. He walked over and began cutting the vegetables doing well which surprised him. He was cooking for about half an hour before once again knocking on Izaya's door. "U..Um..hey I finished cooking. I'm going to leave it here and leave you alone. See you in the morning." Then he awkwardly left to his room. It was about ten minutes until Izaya stepped out of his room to see a bowl of soup on the floor. _'He could have left it on the table...'_ He thought before picking up the bowl then grabbing a spoon from the kitchen. He took a sip of the soup and perked up. It was better than he thought. Too good for a man that spent his years eating military food. He finished it in a matter of minutes before heading to his room full. This guest was alright. He might as well forgive the brute...

 **I finished! Ahh it feels great! Okay so review and a small warning. There might be smut in the next chapter! Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is Chapter 4! So enjoy. Thank you to those who sent reviews! But I'm a dork that needs more reviews to make the story enticing! So please review!**

After the incident, both Shizuo and Izaya were slightly hesitant to get near each other and make another mistake. Izaya was worried because if something like that were to happen again and they actually had...sex, Shizuo would have to leave. Izaya would be left alone with a baby! What the hell was he supposed to do with a baby?! The townspeople would find out and try to run him out of the town, then what would he do? These things made Izaya panic but unlike him, Shizuo was just waiting for things to calm down.

After a day or so, things actually calmed down. They would go out and Izaya would provoke the blonde into chasing him. Ever since the raven found out of his brute strength it was fun to tease him. Though Shizuo felt otherwise, it angered him a tad bit but it was so nice to see Izaya smile when he chased him.

As the days went by, Izaya and Shizuo got somewhat closer in a love/hate relationship. It slowly got better between them. Although Izaya was concerned about Shizuo having to leave soon but it would be alright. Shizuo would come back and monsters like him don't die. Everything was well except. . .he still hadn't told Shizuo his secret.

In all it was about four days that the two had spent time together, the soldier was directed to stand under the cherry blossom tree by Izaya. Very soon the blonde was going to have to report to his superior but he was to be given a notice first.

The raven sneaked behind the blonde and snaked his arms around the other's neck, this time giving him a signal that he shouldn't be flipped again, "Hello there Shizu-Chan~"

Shizuo couldn't help but blush lightly and stiffen with the sudden touch with the raven. "H-Hey there." When the soldier went to turn and face the raven, he noticed that Izaya was wearing something a bit more revealing. His typical dress was replaced with dress that if there was a brighter light, most of his body could be seen through the thin fabric.

Izaya purred and gently began to massage the other's bulky shoulders before making the other sit down so this would make seducing easier. Shizuo became flustered, melting into the raven's touch, "You don't have to really."

"It's fine. I don't mind. I think I know you pretty well to know that you obviously deserved this." He purred, scooting closer to his monster of carnage and place a small kiss on his cheek.

"You are a very important beast. You fight for the country and well I would think it's rather difficult to kill something like you."

The blonde let out a small sigh and glanced back at him, "I..I'm not really that important. I'm just doing my job. I hate violence to be honest," He shrugged and Izaya couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you serious? With that temper? That's actually kind of funny and ironic to say the least~" The blonde frowned at Izaya and let out a sigh. "Yeah...ironic..."

Izaya looked down and quickly took back his words, "B-But I mean you are a sweet man. You suit my tastes." He grinned.

Shizuo turned towards Izaya and put a hand on his shoulder, "Listen. I don't want you to have any regrets. I have to leave and I don't want to hurt you." He was being serious too. He liked the guy, it hasn't been a full week yet and it seemed that they fell into a deep hole of affection towards each other. Whatever Izaya had...made his heart skip a beat.

The raven chuckled softly and glanced at the other. Him? Have any regrets? The thought made him laugh. He liked Shizuo but if he left so be it. This wasn't anything new. "There isn't anything to regret Shizu-chan." Then again, the idea of liking someone then they just leave kind of hurt him. But he chose to ignore the feeling.

The soldier sighed and moved his hand to Izaya's cheek, rubbing it softly before placing a small kiss on his forehead. The raven blushed lightly and hesitantly kissed Shizuo on his lips. What was he doing? Was he trying to get himself pregnant?! There was a small awkward moment of silence between the two and with the time of silence, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the raven. He then made sure the other was looking into his eyes. He loved how his eyes sparkled and smiled lightly, cupping his face, he took in the slim male's face, desperate to memorize every intoxicating, beautiful feature of his beautiful raven. "You're beautiful Izaya."

Izaya was never called beautiful and it made him panic slightly for some reason. "Thank you." He kissed him again and smiled "..It's getting late so shall we go back?" Shizuo nodded in agreement and stood up to help the other up. Izaya dragged the blonde to his abode once more. "It's surprising that you live alone." The blonde said and Izaya just shrugged, "It is rather nice to be honest. But yeah." Shizuo nodded and went to the bedroom having Izaya follow after. They sat down on the bed and Izaya grinned, "Ne~ Shizu-chan wanna play a game?~" Shizuo looked at him confused then again nodded, "What game?"

"A game to get to know each other more. I ask you a question and vise versa." The raven replied before kissing those lips he loved again. "Alright. You go first then." Shizuo said, as he let his hand stray to the other's side. Izaya tried to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks, "Okay...um what did you do before the war?" There wasn't anything stopping Izaya so he kissed the lips of his soldier. The blonde kissed back, less reserved than before, "I lived with my family. We..We had a farm." Izaya couldn't help but giggle. He was imagining an angry Shizuo chasing down pigs...and taking down an angry bull in a matter of seconds. "Okay my turn to ask. Where you born here?" He nodded, "Yes. But I really hate it here to be honest. Where did you come from?" Izaya scooted slightly closer, letting his emotions get in the way of his rational thinking. Shizuo cradled the other's face in his hand and smiled, "A small place like this. Why don't you like it?" He leaned against Shizuo's touch and sighed, "I am not exactly welcomed here. What do you plan to do after the war?" The blonde gently brushed his thumb against Izaya's lower lip and said in a husky, yet soothing voice, "I think I'll go home...maybe settle down with the right person. What do you want to do after the war?"

Izaya could feel his heart beat faster and leaned forward to kiss the blonde. "...I don't know. Maybe..go with someone." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck. Shizuo took this as a signal to start and he moved his hands to the other's waist and kissed him more passionately, "..yeah..that sounds amazing.." The blonde slid his tongue in the other's mouth and explored the wet cavern of Izaya's mouth. Izaya was too gone to stop himself and he tilted his head to the side to allow the blonde do as he wished. Which Shizuo was planning on doing that anyway, he slid the straps of the dress, letting those slide down those amazing shoulders. Shizuo pulled away from their passionate kiss and kissed every bit of that flawless skin that he could get his lips on. Small noises of pleasure could be heard from the raven with every kiss. Using his hands, the blonde slowly pulled down the thin dress to have access to his chest. He placed kisses along his collarbone, moving down and kissing those pink nubs. Izaya threw his head back slightly and moaned low. This was wrong but it felt so right to him. All the pleasure...all he wanted was for Shizuo to take him. He wasn't going to regret this.

Shizuo made the other lay down as he finished to slip off the dress then started stripping himself. Though, he was nervous about showing Izaya how big he was. But it was too late to take it back. He let out a small sigh then let his pants and underwear fall to the ground. Izaya looked at Shizuo's girth horrified, closing his legs. Dear god he was huge! That..That is not the dick of a man! The blonde looked at him embarrassed before moving to him and placing a kiss on the sweet lips of Izaya's. He slowly pried the other's legs open and poked the tip of his hardened member in his entrance. Shizuo slowly and hesitantly pushed on and he could hear Izaya scream in pain. The pain was unbearable for the raven. The blonde had stopped and waited until Izaya was ready to continue. It took a few moments before Izaya got adjusted but he did, giving the other a nod to continue. Shizuo gave one small thrust and he recieved a moan from Izaya. He gripped Izaya's waist and slowly made his way deeper into his tiny raven. The raven already became a moaning mess and it seemed that every thrust hit his prostate, he begged Shizuo to keep doing whatever he was doing because it was fantastic. The blonde obliged happily and hungrily, thrusting deep into Izaya, getting a loud and shaky moan from the other. He gripped the soldier's shoulders and held on as though his life depended on it, being fucked so good. It was so sinful which made Izaya crave this more. His mind was being clouded with lust and every feeling of bliss. Shizuo then slammed their lips together and they had a sloppy kiss, their tongues touching and rubbing against each other every so often. Izaya could feel a warm sensation forming and he could only guess what could happen next.

The next minute, he arched his back, releasing and feeling instant bliss. Not before long, Shizuo came in his now new lover and rode out his climax until he came to a complete halt. He pulled out and laid next to the other, the both reeked of sex and sweat. It was rather intoxicating. Shizuo placed small tender kisses along Izaya's neck and grinned, "Mm that was great wasn't it?" He nodded and leaned over, kissing Shizuo. He then closed his eyes and snuggled against the blonde's chest. He fell asleep, ignoring the consequences he would have to deal with later.

 **Yay it is done! Ah anyway review and favorite please! Sorry if my smut isn't too great .**


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning when Shizuo awoke from sleeping with his raven; though it wouldn't last because it was time for him to report to his Superior to know if he would stay here or be stationed elsewhere. He was afraid for Izaya for some reason. It seemed that he had too many troubles that needed to be solved. He wanted to help Izaya forget the bad memories and as embarrassing as it was, he wanted to be with Izaya but he wouldn't admit it. He got himself to get out of bed and start getting ready to leave. The blonde just wanted to hold him once more before having to go, but then he thought that he wouldn't want to let go and to see Izaya's pained face would just break his heart. He wasn't ready for that and he certainly knew that Izaya wasn't ready either. Shizuo placed a small kiss on the raven's soft lips before gazing upon eyes that were barely opening.

"Mmm...Shizu-chan? What are you doing being up this early?"

Well so much for leaving in secrecy. Shizuo, who was now caught in the act of almost leaving spoke softly, "Izaya. I..I didn't want to wake you up since..well today I have to go. I have t know where I'll be stationed at next. I mean who knows, maybe I'll be here for a bit longer. I didn't want to bother you so I thought that maybe if I were to just leave a note or something you wouldn't have mind this." The soldier could already sense that he was going to get yelled at for not saying something earlier or even before sex.

"You were planning to leave me a note...while you marched off to your supervisor?" Even if Izaya was still really groggy, that didn't mean he wasn't pissed! "You were going to abandon me while I was asleep? Shizuo you stupid mongrel!" Shizuo winced once he started yelling and nodded sheepishly. Dammit, Izaya probably hated him for this. The raven was beginning to sit up until he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He wondered what the hell was going on but he then remembered, they had sex.

OH GOD! THEY ACTUALLY HAD SEX! When, how, why?! How did Izaya let himself be taken by a war monger?! He was going to be pregnant and alone, so what was he supposed to do?

As Izaya stilled with sheer terror, Shizuo lightly shook him, "Hey you okay?" The raven flinched and hissed awkwardly. How dare Shizuo touch him and take him! Well this was his fault too...so he better admit that now. He took a deep breath and looked over at the blonde, he was considering to tell him but what if Shizuo found that disgusting and left him alone to never come back? All these horrible scenarios were clouding his mind. He only had a few moments to speak so he had to make it count. His and the possible baby's future were at stake. . .

"If you are sent to fight...then do you promise to come back? " He asked quietly. That wasn't what he was supposed to say! He inwardly cursed himself for being so pathetic but the blonde thought it was sweet. "Yeah. I'll come back as soon as possible to see your beautiful face again. I'll do everything I can to get back to you. I'm not letting you suffer alone." Well that made him feel slightly better? That was nothing more than an empty promise from a beast. Like any man, if he were shot right through the heart, head, or major organs he would fall like a human. Izaya smiled lightly and leaned forward, giving his mighty monster a tight hug. Even with the possible problems at hand, he still couldn't hate Shizuo. He was the first person to give him love and he fell for him. Shizuo hugged back, kissing Izaya's lips passionately. He was going to have one last taste of him before he had to leave for who knows how long. The small male kissed back lovingly, wrapping his slim arms around the blonde's neck. He was going to enjoy as much as he could before he would disappear into combat.

Shizuo pulled away and kissed his forehead before standing. Izaya gasped and stood up pained, "Ah..Shizu-chan carry me so I can give you something to remember me by. So if you ever get lonely then you have something that reminds you of me." The blonde nodded and picked up the other to carry him wherever he wanted to go. With the guidance of Izaya, Shizuo looked at a silver necklace with a small charm. He couldn't help but smile, "Izaya...I can't keep this. It's so amazing. I can't accept this from you." The raven shook his head and grinned. "It was just going to be in that drawer for a long time so why not give it to someone who might actually need it." Shizuo was now holding back tears at this point and gave his loved one another embrace. "Thank you Izaya...this is the best thing I could ever ask for. You make me want to strive for surviving and coming back to see your sweet smile. I'll make sure that we'll see each other once again." Izaya smiled and kissed Shizuo, "I believe we will get to see each other again and very soon."

With that, Shizuo and Izaya had said their goodbyes and the soldier had walked off to be picked up by a military truck that was taking soldiers camp that was several miles away.

The raven stood there. . .feeling the cold embrace of loneliness once more. He felt pained to even move. He couldn't imagine being left alone without Shizuo. Taking care of a baby alone; not only that, but what if this baby was born like him? An outcast, a freak. He would be incarcerated in his own home. . .no. He wasn't going to let that happen.

But right now, all he could do was hope that his soldier would come back to him. Come back healthy and safe to see him with his child.

 _ **This story has gotten people's attention and that makes me so happy! So same as always, review and favorite!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So in this chapter I**_ _ **'m switching to Shizuo's POV because yo.**_

 _ **Anyway thank you for all the reviews and everything.**_

 _ **I'm improving my writing (at least I think so)**_

As Izaya stayed behind, contemplating what to do if he actually **WAS** pregnant; Shizuo was transported to base camp a couple hundred miles away. The scene seemed surreal to him. He was gone for five days and it seemed that it got worse here. The blonde sighed and stepped out of the truck to go report to his superior. As he stepped into his superior's office, there was a grim aura in the room and it felt like that bad energy was dragging Shizuo down. The feeling of loneliness began to come back to the blonde.

His superior was a man who looked like the embodiment of war. He gave off this grim feeling like there was something obviously wrong and things were just going to get worse by the minute.

"I understand you must be confused Heiwajima. I called you here without any warning and I have to be the bearer of bad news."

Shizuo nervously chewed on his bottom lip, scared of why he was called here. "Yes sir. I understand."

"Enemy forces have taken down one of many of our bases near the border and have captured our troops. We need to act now so we can retrieve the P. . "

That didn't seem too hard. Shizuo had rescue missions before so this wasn't a big deal to him at least not yet.

His superior sighed and continued, "I also would like to inform you and the other troops that we are shipping out onto our bases near the massive strike of the enemy. We need all the soldiers and everyone else who was stationed elsewhere. It's been relatively peaceful here but with several of our bases already taken down, we have to pull one last exert of force against the enemy. We're giving it everything we got against the bastards."

Shizuo felt a big lump in his throat and he couldn't swallow. He was so nervous and heart-broken that he would be sent far away from his love maybe to just die without Izaya knowing. He nodded sheepishly and looked down, clutching the necklace in his hands. "Alright sir." Shizuo saluted him and walked out of the office. He felt his energy and happiness drained in a matter of minutes.

"Don't worry Izaya. I'll come back for you. I promise." He said under his breath before retreating to his bunker for a bit before being transported again to what remained of their bases. It seemed this war was a lost cause and it was just a waste of human lives to him. All the bloodshed for what? Territory and power? It was such a waste.

When Shizuo observed the bunker, it seemed bleak and bland compared to the amazing, cozy feeling that being with Izaya felt. Sitting on the bed, he felt like he was sitting on a rock. It felt just unwelcoming to a soldier. Izaya's home was perfect, it welcomed him and it was everything he wanted in a loving home, with his loving partner. He clung to the memories of Izaya and the town. All he did was remember their time alone together without people in the way; the meals they shared together; their playful chases around the edge of town; and just everything they did. There was nothing he would love more than to just leave this war and go back to the soft lips, beautiful skin; curvy body; rusty eyes he loved so much. The blonde sighed to himself and felt his heart beginning to shatter with every moment he opened his eyes to the cold reality of war. The bitterness and anxiety that overcame everyone. Having everyone leave behind their families to fight in a pointless war.

In his moment of thinking, the sound of the chopper began to be heard as it slowly got louder and louder. Grabbing his things, he took a second to glance at his now empty room. It was obvious that Shizuo would not sleep nor feel emotion during this part of the war. There would be no need for any of that in this last strife against the enemy.

He saw the chopper and noticed two more coming in the distance. They were really doing this. This would mean victory or die in defeat. Shizuo shook every negative thought away and quickly made his way to one of the choppers awaiting for him and many others.

There were thirty more men in with the blonde soldier as the helicopter begin to rise and make it's way to their final destination. He observed the many soldiers ready to get rid of the menace and to "kick ass". He knew that they would all fall. He pitied them because they didn't have what he had. They were ready for anything but they weren't trained to die. They weren't ready to end their lives so quickly. Looking out at the view, he saw nothing but dense forest and snow. It was in a way enchanting to see one area happy and green. A couple miles away was dense forest and bitter cold.

The chopper landed at the small pathetic base. It looked destroyed already but this was what was left so he had to suck it up and take it like a man. Once stepping out, he was assigned a bunker. Shizuo looked at the bunker and on the outside, it was...rather unpleasant to look at. The inside was just as bad.

Another soldier walked in and smiled, "Oh hey you're my roommate right? Cool. We've probably worked together at some point but hey."

Shizuo took a minute to see if he actually remembered this guy but then noticed that he was one of the P. he had to save on a rescue mission. He remembered how weak and bloody he was. Now he looked ready to fight and rather happy about it.

"Oh yeah. You were captured weren't you? I was sent with company Alpha to get you and twenty others. It's good to see that you're doing well." He was actually trying to keep the conversation short since it was getting late and he really wanted to rest his eyes at least a little.

"Yeah! Oh wait you're that guy who took down ten armed men with pretty much with your bare hands. You're a legend here big guy."

The conversation went on the entire time Shizuo was unpacking his things. His roommate slowly stopped and yawned, plopping on the bed. "Hey night."

Shizuo nodded and laid on his bed. It was cold and hard and it made him need the bed Izaya let him use. He closed his eyes, dreaming about what would happen when he came back to Izaya. He could already see Izaya's sweet smile and he could already feel the soft lips against his.

 _BANG!_ Gunshots and screams of men.

Shizuo frantically awoke, grabbing his gun and stepping out into the the darkness. Instead of relying on eyesight, he used his sense of smell. He sniffed the air trying to find anyone near him.

An enemy soldier right behind him with a knife already covered with the blood of a unfortunate soldier. The enemy lunged at Shizuo who looked back and gripped his arm, shattering it with his brute strength. The enemy soldier was on the ground screaming in pain and the blonde quickly ended his life with a stomp to the chest. The bones shattering from his strength was heard and the man stilled.

An hour had passed and three soldiers killed and ten others wounded by gunfire or stab wounds. Shizuo was sent to patrol the perimeter with three other men to make sure there was no one else. It seemed that the fighting had ceased for the moment. Minutes later Shizuo was hearing rustling of bushes and shot towards the noise the other three doing the same.

"Go check what we hit." One of them nodded and used his flashlight to scope out the area to see a dead body. "Sir we hit an enemy soldier!" The blonde nodded and let out a sigh when he was stabbed by a frantic soldier. He turned around, took the knife and dug it into his head where the young soldier fell. The three men took Shizuo to the medic and went back to their post.

The blonde didn't feel pain but he knew he was bleeding. A nurse cleaned the wound and stitched it back up in record time, sending Shizuo to his bunker. The area was secured with very little casualties which was good for the moral of everyone.

Shizuo went back to his bed and laid on his back. All he wanted was to go back...

 **Author's note: So what do you think? Ahh please favorite and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Both Shizuo and Izaya felt miserable without each other; Shizuo had to fight and murder to later hate himself. Izaya was left to do nothing but watch people outside. They were rather depressed without each other. Though things would eventually change for the raven very soon. . .

It was about three weeks after the blonde had left Izaya and he began to already feel the effects of his pregnancy. It was early in the morning when the raven felt a jolt of nausea, making him bolt to the bathroom to heave. He had collapsed to the cold floor, panting feeling sick, flushing the toilet afterwards. He looked down and hissed, tasting the bile that seemed to linger in his mouth. Izaya stood up and grabbed his toothbrush, brushing away the awful taste from his mouth. He could only assume that he was pregnant. But maybe he wasn't. There was that small ounce of hope that he wasn't and all this was nothing too bad.

Throughout the day he felt rather normal with the occasional moments of horrible nausea and the small moments of dizziness when he stood. It wasn't too bad at least not yet. The next day seemed to get worse; the nausea kept coming more and more, he became a lot more sensitive physically, and everything was horrible. He was now sure that he was pregnant and he despised it. Izaya decided it was best to visit the only doctor in the town to help him. Almost everyone he were to ask, they would probably wouldn't want to help him. The raven let out a pained groan and slipped onto something comfortable, a dress that wasn't too hideous it was enough to help him breathe. He pulled a small veil over his head, it was his only way to get into town without people looking his way and starting to whisper about him. He was always paranoid that people were saying things about him, spreading rumors about him. Izaya tried to ignore the thought and quickly made his way to the doctor's office.

A nurse who was at the front desk didn't even glance at the raven who huffed slightly annoyed, "Excuse me...?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to see Kishitani please."

"Oh..Mhmm..."

Izaya frowned at the lack of respect that came from this person. As he was about to yell, Dr. Shinra Kishitani stepped out of the other room glancing at the nurse, "Hey aren't you supposed to admit patients? There's one right here and you aren't helping."

"O-Oh sorry. I...-"

"I don't want to hear it. So uh who are...oh~" Shinra couldn't help but smirk at the raven.

The black-haired male backed away slightly seeing that grin made him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't really know how much he could tell the doctor and if he did then what if he was seen as disgusting or something.

"Well..come on I want to speak to you in private since there isn't people here at the moment." Izaya let out a small sigh as he followed the brunette into the other room. Shinra opened the door to his office and inside, there was a woman with no head. The raven thought she was dead but then she moved began to write something on a piece of paper.

[Shinra who is this?]

"Oh I don't know him personally but I know that in his records, he seems to have a very unique defect. He can bear children."

The headless women frantically scribbled on the paper and shoved it at the doctor's face, [Are you serious?! He can have kids?! How?!]

Shinra chuckled and got a book from a bookshelf to his left. "Well there isn't much written history about the defect but it's a very rare genetic mutation which dated from a long time ago. To put it short, this man has female reproductive organs and can bear kids when he gets impregnated by a man or vice versa." The raven crossed his arms in annoyance as he waited to stop explaining about him.

"Please hurry. I need to tell you something."

Shinra nodded and took out a small notepad, "Alright what is the issue?"

"I..I think I'm pregnant. By the soldier who came here a couple of weeks ago."

He wasn't expecting that and it surprised him. "Alright..okay so I want to keep you under supervision but I don't want anyone harassing you if you stay here. So I'm asking my sweet Celty to keep an eye on you during your pregnancy. It'll be the same if you were a pregnant woman. Celty will have to assist you if things too hard to do on your own."

Izaya nodded as he took small glances at the headless woman. A puff of black smoke rose from her head but didn't seem to spread around the room. He felt slightly better knowing there was someone or something more odder than him. As he stood Shinra gave him a serious look, "I want you to try to keep this a secret. If anyone were to see you or hear that you're pregnant they might overreact. So just a warning."

He nodded and walked out of the office with Celty following after. The raven quickly walked home, people already staring at them like they were freaks. Well in a way they were freaks but that was besides the point! Although Celty wasn't too afraid like the raven was, she wasn't exactly normal so she chose to ignore it all than let their thoughts change her. She put a comforting hand on Izaya's shoulder when they arrived at his house. He looked up and smiled lightly, at least some people understood his situation. After stepping inside, Izaya let out a relieved sigh, happy that there was no one that could judge him in his own home.

[This is such a nice home Izaya!] The headless woman wrote on a notepad she took from Shinra's desk.

"Really? Thank you and should also thank you for coming along to help me."

Her shoulders rose and fell, in an almost laughing motion, [Hey you're going through a lot. Why shouldn't you deserve the same care women get when their pregnant?"

Izaya chuckled as he read the note then thought of a way to reply, "Maybe...but I'm also not a woman. I'm a man that slept with a soldier and now seem to carry his child." Celty's drooped slightly as she scribbled away at her notepad.

[So? That shouldn't mean anything. At least that's what I think. But I'm a headless woman so what do I know?" The raven shrugged and he began to wonder where was her head anyway? He glanced at the other, opening his mouth to say something but then deciding against it.

[Did you want to say something?]

"Oh no it's okay. It slipped from my mind anyway. Ah well again thank you for this. I feel a lot better with someone with me."

[Of course! I don't plan on leaving your side until this is over.]

Izaya grinned like a happy child and nodded. This would be the start to an easier pregnancy to him. . .at least he hoped so.

 **Author's note: The chapters that follow will be intense! Review and favorite! (I fixed this chapter too QwQ I was trying to make up the time for stuff I hope this fixes it. Again thank you for the reviews!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Izaya was excited and at the same time terrified of the situation he was in. But at this point there was no going back. He was going to go through with this no matter what happened.

It was a week or so that Celty, a headless woman was asked to keep watch of him by Dr. Kishitani and things seemed rather calm, it actually freaked Izaya out. He was left inside mostly as Celty would do shopping for him or something; the raven was just left watching people walk by and each time, each observation became more detailed. A man who looked beat and dirty from work, a woman with three children, the mother didn't look too happy. Izaya enjoyed watching people prior to being stuck inside but now that he was inside most of the time, he had a lot more time on his hands to just observe every expression from a person. Every hour he would just observe and listen on to their conversations outside as they walked past. When Celty got back, she would ask how his day was and he would ask her to sit next to him and he would just point to someone and give a detailed summary of them. It actually made him occasionally forget about Shizuo as he went on and on about people. Although Celty was indifferent about the topic, she was glad that Izaya seemed happier.

This discussion went on for days and such then weeks until the magic Izaya saw in human observation just seemed dead to him. Looking out the window he didn't see the precious people that he loved to watch, now it just bored him. He sat on his bed and huffed angrily at doing nothing at all. The raven felt like he was getting fatter by the second and he despised the feeling.

"This is lame. Jeez if I knew this would affect me this much then I would have told him earlier. I feel pathetic and doing nothing doesn't sit well with me." He tried to lay down and roll to his side but the pain got the best of him and almost instantly sat back up, "Nope..." Celty walked in and wrote in a small piece of paper, "Dinner is ready." Izaya nodded and stood up, walking to the dining table.

"Thank you Celty. " He said in a quiet tone before eating what was served to him.

[Izaya?] Izaya glanced up at her and smiled lightly at her, "Yes?"

[You seem distant. Are you okay?]

"I'm fine. I'm just bored is all. All I've been doing is sitting here and watching people. I get bored too."

She did a thumbs up and thought for a minute before scribbling on another piece of paper. Izaya glanced at the writing and smiled, "That actually sounds fun. I need a little breath of fresh air. So should we do this after this meal?"

She answered with a "yes" and let the raven finish his meal quietly. Once he was done, he stood up and stretched, "Oh..do you think it's possible to get a letter to the soldier at this point?"

Celty paused for a brief moment then wrote on the paper, [Possibly. If you didn't want to be found out, we could mix it with Shinra's mail to them. Why?]

"Just asking. I might write Shizuo something when we get back."

She let out a puff of black smoke in the shape of a heart then she helped Izaya with a couple things before stepping out.

It was actually a nice day out and it would be the perfect way for Izaya to get some exercise. When the raven himself stepped out, he couldn't help but smile. He really missed being out. He missed being mischievous and running around making trouble.

"Ah it's rather nice out. It's been a while since I was able to do this. So what should we do?"

Celty wrote down on the slip of paper she brought along, [Just a walk maybe? Something relaxing and not too difficult for you.]

Izaya nodded and began walking out, seeing people do their normal thing without bothering to notice him. He looked over where the cherry tree where Shizuo and him first met. It made him smile a tad bit. He never understood his relationship with Shizuo. It was love obviously but also there was the hint of them being themselves around each other. They didn't have to act a certain way for others. Izaya remembered when Shizuo first chased him around town, throwing anything at his reach while the raven just laughed and ran. When they finished their game of cat and mouse, they would go to their favorite spot to relax and feel content about being so close to one another. He missed the days when life wasn't so serious and nerve-wrecking. Izaya didn't like the life that he allowed himself to be sucked in. He let out a quiet but pained sigh.

Celty knew there was something wrong with Izaya but she didn't want to say anything about it. She assumed it was better that she didn't say anything to sadden him.

"Celty, thank you. I think I'm done with walking now. Let's go inside to write something to Shizu-chan. I think he deserves something don't you?" She gave him a thumbs up as they they headed back home.

[So will you tell him?]

Izaya thought about it then decided against the idea. He didn't want to put Shizuo in a state of panic knowing he had sex with a freak who turned out to get pregnant with his child.

"No. I'll tell him that soon though. I'll wait until he writes me with something that says that I'm coming back or something." Celty's shoulders drooped slightly at Izaya's choice but it was his decision. She handed him a piece of paper to write the letter than gave him the pen she had in her hands.

Izaya thought for a moment before writing down his thoughts on paper. After ten minutes this is what he had written down, " _Shizuo, I'm worried for you. I mean I shouldn't because of your brute strength and everything but it still bothers me really. I'm just more afraid of you not coming back. This war seems pointless to me. It feels like you shouldn't be fighting there and I miss you. I feel somewhat lonely without you protozoan. I can't believe I fell for you this much to write this letter. Oh well have fun there Shizu-chan. I love you Neanderthal."_

He actually liked what he wrote down and when he showed Celty, she clapped her hands excited to give it to Shinra. She took back her pen then wrote down on a new piece of paper, [That's cute! If you want I can give this to Shinra to put it in an envelope and send it over there with the other mail he has to them. Just write down his full name so he knows who it should be sent to.]

Izaya nodded and on the slip of paper Celty wrote on, he wrote his address and the name. "Shizuo Heiwajima". He felt like soon he might feel whole if the blonde answered his letter he'd be the happiest man alive. Just thinking of getting a response from him was making him excitable. Once he thought his letter was complete, he handed it over to Celty who went out the door making her way to Shinra to give him the letter from Izaya.

When Izaya was alone, he wondered what would Shizuo's reaction be to having a child with the man he slept with. There were a couple of outcomes the raven thought of. The first, would be the obvious reaction of a man knowing he was going to be a father and perhaps disgust of a man being the one carrying the baby; the second would him actually accepting him with the child. A surprised look at things; the third didn't sit well with Izaya. Maybe he wouldn't come back. Perhaps he would die in battle or completely forget about who he left behind. To think that made the raven want to cry.

"I really do hope you come back..I don't want to be alone again. Not after everything.." said Izaya, remembering the moment they first met and how fun it was. It was the first time he felt joy around another person. He didn't even know what the blonde was doing but it pained him to think about it. All he knew was that now there was a way to tell if Shizuo was okay and that was getting a letter from him whenever that would be.

 **Author's note: I'm sorry to those who have been waiting for an update! Stuff was happening and yeah but here! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


End file.
